


cheat

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”one finds the other one cheating.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheat

**Author's Note:**

> I took a quick break from studying (seven finals this week I’m going to die) to write this. I hope you (enjoy?) this.

Josh can't see anything.  
  
He can't see anything but Tyler and some girl on a bed, _Josh's_  bed, both shuddering and groaning.  
  
Tyler's back is to Josh, and he's thrusting into the girl, who's lying on her back. She moans, her whole body moving, and then her eyes lock on Josh.  
  
"Baby, baby," she says, patting Tyler's back, "who's that?"  
  
Tyler stops moving and turns around to see Josh standing there, with a bouquet of flowers and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Josh," Tyler says weakly. "You– you weren't supposed to be home until..."  
  
"Fuck you," Josh says quietly, and he barely recognizes his own voice, soft and broken. "Fuck you."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Tyler says, and he does look genuinely sorry, but he's naked with his dick inside some girl on Josh's bed and Josh can feel his heart breaking and Tyler has the nerve to be–  
  
"Sorry?" Josh demands quietly. "You're _sorry?"_  
  
"I am, I am, I'm sorry, Josh, please–"  
  
"I gave you _everything,"_  Josh snarls. "I– I left my family, I left my friends, I moved back across the fucking country and bought this place with my money, _my_  money, I've provided for you, I fucking cleaned vomit out of your hair when you were sick as a dog, I– I taught your little brother how to play the drums, I drive two hours to work every day and two hours back just to make enough money for us to live while you sit around this fucking home we've made together doing what I thought was nothing, but it turns out you're doing _girls_  on _my_  bed! _Our_  bed!"  
  
Tyler looks on the verge of tears. "It was just this once, Josh, I swear, I love you, I love you, please believe me, I love you–"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Josh roars. "THERE IS _NOTHING_ YOU CAN SAY TO ME THAT WILL MAKE THIS ALL RIGHT! _NOTHING!"_  
  
Tyler actually starts to cry, but the girl still has her legs wrapped around his hips, and his dick is still buried inside her, and Josh can see hickeys on his neck, unfamiliar ones next to the ones Josh made himself.  
  
All Josh feels is cold, cold rage.  
  
"Get out," he hisses.  
  
"W- what?" Tyler whimpers.  
  
"Get out," Josh repeats. "Go. Get out of my home, get out of my life."  
  
"I... Josh, _please."_  
  
"Get out," Josh says firmly.  
  
"But– but this is my home too, Josh, please–"  
  
"It's my fucking home," Josh growls. "You never paid a fucking dime of rent. Now, get _out,_ Tyler."  
  
"Where– where do I go?"  
  
"To your fucking mommy or something, I don't fucking know!" Josh shouts. "At least you have the luxury of having family _right here._ I left _everyone_  so you could live right by your mother. Go fucking crying to her about how you screwed some girl and can't fucking freeload off this boy who was stupid enough to love you!"  
  
The girl finally unfreezes and pulls back, leaving Tyler frozen there, naked on the bed. She quickly dresses before awkwardly looking back from Tyler to Josh.  
  
"I'm sorry," she says quietly. "He didn't tell me about you. I'm sorry."  
  
She quickly slips out the door.  
  
"Josh," Tyler gasps out. "I love you. Please don't make me leave. Please. I love you."  
  
"You cheated on me," Josh says quietly. "You cheated on me, and I'm not going to forgive that. Get out." He leans over, dropping the stupid-ass flowers onto the floor and grabbing a shirt. He throws it to Tyler, followed by a pair of sweats and a hoodie.  
  
"Put those on," he mutters, walking out, "pack up your stuff, and leave."


End file.
